Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Inu-rose
Summary: Kenji is contemplating his father's death. (better summary inside) Songfic to Green Day's song: Wake me up when September ends.


Inu-rose: Hey all! Sorry I haven't been updating. I have writers block, and phycologists, andI might need to start taking some anti-depressent pills. All that good stuff. Anyhoo, I'm, bored out of my mind... so... yeah... I bought the new Green Day CD! So, here's this lil' fic... thing...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ruroni Kenshin, or Green Day's song: Wake Me Up When September Ends.

_Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru have disappeared from Kenji's life, and Kenji is missing his father. Why wouldn't he? Especially if it were the exact day he had died a few years ago.SONG-FIC to Green Day's "Wake Me Up When September Ends."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenji sighed and fingered his father's sakabato.

_"Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends"_

'Tousan...(1)' the boy thought sadly, sheathing the reversal-blade. He brushed back his red bangs and sighed deeply, looking out the window of the dojo. Another storm. Great.

_"Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends"  
_

Kenj sighed again and went outside into the pouring rain. He walked under the Sakura trees, looking at the waving blossoms. His father had always liked blossoms... he never understood why.

_"Here comes the rain again_  
_Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are"_

'I don't even know what I'm doing here,' the young boy sighed once more, looking at the rain droplets that were falling from high above him. "...It's almost as if you know," he took in the sent of rain and mud. "It's almost like... this rain is your tears... your tears that needed to be shed... but..." he lowered his head and smiled a small, sad smile. "... you never cried... not in front of me, anyway."

_"As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends"_

A lone tear slipped from his cheek, but he wiped it away, letting it mix with the rainwater that was slipping off of the trees and into the ground. "Father..."

_"Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends"_

Sure, Kenji missed his mother as well, but... he never really knew Kenshin. His mother was the only one there for him during his childhood. And he had even run away... such a shame...

_"Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends"  
_  
Kenji sighed again and stared at the gray clouds that were rolling across the sky.

_"Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are_"

"I guess it's part of growing up..." Kenji whispered. "Losing the ones you love most... even if you never knew them." he thought back on the few times he and his father had spent together.

_"As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends_"

He stared at the ground. He kicked a bit at the mud and frowned. "Hard to believe... that something so filthy as mud and dirt... can become beautiful flowers..."

"_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_"

Something then clicked in the back of Kenji's mind. "Sort of like you..." he looked back up at the sky. "Your past was like the mud... and your love for mother and everyone at the dojo was like the flowers..." He moved towards the place where his father was buried.

_"Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends_"

Kenji looked up at the sky above itand smiled. "... I understand now. I understand just a little... regret does not make up for guilt and sin... your actions do... so..." he took in a deep breath. "I need to take action on letting you go... and loving you only in the memories..." he gently rested a Sakura flower on the grave and bowed his head in a moment of prayer. Then, slowly, he walked away. 'Ai shiteru(2), Tousan.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1) - Tousan means "father."

2) - Ai Shiteru means "I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inu-rose: Well, I hope you enjoyed my little... fic thing... yeah... well, please review!


End file.
